


Coffee Magic

by Jutschina



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutschina/pseuds/Jutschina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time after Children of Earth, and Torchwood, maybe even Earth... but he hasn't forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Just something very short that came to my mind.

He threw his head back and laughed out loud before he took a sip of the coffee. His eyes widened in awe.   
"Wow, gotta say, this coffee's really good. Haven't had such a good one in years", he smiled, and then he leaned back, in that typical manner of his, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and grinning as he said: "You know, I had this boyfriend once who could work some really special coffee magic--" Suddenly, he stopped, and the grin froze on his face while his gaze wandered off to a distant place... some place long buried and forgotten.  
 _"Jack?"_  
He blinked. For just a moment, there was a wet shine in his eyes. Then he laughed again. "Wish you could've met him. He really would have liked you." He shook his head with a smirk, only a last glimpse of sadness on him, as he took another sip and murmured: "Jones, Ianto Jones."


End file.
